Destiny Feathers
by Miranda Kliese
Summary: Dos exorcistas cambian la monotonía que se vive en la Orden Oscura, pero, ¿será para siempre? ¿una familia? ¿una vida feliz? ¿y si despertase el 14 ? [ubicado antes de Apocrifos] ¡futuro(s) Lemmon(s) dentro de la historia!


_HOLA A TODOS! MUY FELIZ AÑO! ESTE AÑO LO EMPIEZO CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA... [MÁS DETALLES AL FINAL DE LA PÁGINA ;) ]_

_DISCLAIMER: -man no es de mi autoría, y nunca me ha pertenecido! Esta historia es para disfrutar y sin fines de lucro! :3_

* * *

_Sangre. Sangre por todos lados. Muerte, destrucción. Mi vida se extingue más rápido de lo que pensaba…_

- ¡Detente, los vas a matar!

- ¡Lena-chan, aléjate con los niños! No te metas en esto.

- tú, lo sabías, ¿cierto? Tu inocencia...

- ¿se lo dijo? ¿Recién te das cuenta estúpida exorcista? ¿Por qué otra razón te estaría pidiendo que te lleves a esas aberraciones?

Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos, dialogando en silencio, comprendiendo a la otra.

- entiendo el porqué de que quisieses que fuese la madrina de ambos. No te preocupes. Yo me haré cargo de ellos.

- gracias, Lena-chan. Sé que serás una buena madre…

Dicho esto, ambos exorcistas se tomaron de las manos, y partieron a dar su última pelea

- Dante, gracias por ser tú quien pelee a mi lado

- Roxy, gracias por ser tú quien me dio todo

- y ya corten las cursilerías, que de aquí no salen con vida - En sus manos reunió energía formando una esfera negra enorme - . Este será el golpe final, y créanme que pronto todo acabará.

Un resplandor negro inundó todo el campo de batalla. Todo ocurre en cámara lenta. No hay sonido en el aire. Poco a poco, todo retoma la velocidad normal, a medida que el resplandor disminuye su tamaño, dejando ver un grupo de sombras difusas.

Al desaparecer por completo, se ven 3 cuerpos; uno de ellos, apoyado en sus rodillas, mirando al cielo, mientras los otros dos yacen alejados del tercero, unidos por sus manos.

Lenalee corre hacia sus amigos, cargando en sus brazos a dos bebés.

- Dante, todo se esta volviendo oscuro.

- Lo sé, parece que es así como se siente morir – completó Dante, antes de espirar.

- Por favor, Roxy, Dante, resistan un poco más.

- Lo siento, Lena-chan. No puedo resistir más. Por favor, cuida de ellos como yo cuidaría a los tuyos. Nos volveremos a ver amiga. Adiós

Y al decir, esto, dio su último suspiro, uniéndose a quien fuese su compañero desde siempre.

Lenalee los observó durante lo que para ella fueron años, mientras sujetaba en sus brazos a sus ahijados. Los hijos de su mejor amiga, que acaba de abandonarla, por culpa del 14°.

Detrás de ellos, se escucha una risa de satisfacción.

- Parece que no aguantaron mucho. Lamentablemente, deterioraron bastante este cuerpo, por lo que debo abandonarlo, y buscar uno nuevo

Al oír estas palabras, Lenalee se imaginó lo peor detrás de esas palabras. Su primera reacción fue la de proteger a las criaturas que tenía en sus manos, pero al darse cuenta de que Nea no se aproximaba a ellos, volteo a verlo.

- no te preocupes, no necesito un cuerpo tan inútil como el de un bebé. Pronto tendrás a tu Allen querido en tus brazos, pero deberás esperar hasta que encuentre un cuerpo adecuado. Cuida mucho a los pequeños.

Al decir esto, desapareció dentro de una de las puertas del arca, dejando a una exorcista destruida emocionalmente. Su mejor amiga acababa de fallecer frente a sus ojos. Los hijos de ella están ahora a su cuidado. Su novio está poseído, y quien sabe cuando podrá volver a verlo. Y esa última frase la descolocó, ya que pudo percibir que con los pequeños no se refería a los bebés en sus brazos.

Después de la sobrecarga de sucesos, Lenalee cayó de rodillas, no pudiendo soportar la presión de los eventos presenciados. Los niños se soltaron de sus brazos, y gatearon a donde están sus padres. Escucha un sollozo que la despierta del transe en el que estaba sumida, por lo que voltea a ver a sus ahijados llorando por sus padres.

- son muy pequeños para saber que sucedió, pero aun así saben que ellos ya no están entre nosotros, ¿cierto, pequeños?

Un resplandor blanco sale de los cuerpos de sus amigos, cegando totalmente a Lenalee. Al desvanecerse, ve las inocencias de sus amigos salir de sus cuerpos, y entrar en los cuerpos de los bebés. Esto deja atónita a la chica, ya que nunca pasó por su mente que ambos niños fuesen a ser compatibles con inocencia, ni menos que fuese con las parásito de sus padres. Rápidamente, buscó las otras inocencias de sus amigos, ya que, estas al ser del tipo cristal, deberían regresar a su forma original como cubos, pero no halló nada.

En medio de su letargo, una voz a su espalda le grita fuerte

- exorcista, te devuelvo este cuerpo, ya no me sirve para nada. No te preocupes por su mente, ya que no la dañé en absoluto.

Dicho esto, una fuerte corriente de viento azota a la joven exorcista, mientras ella hace de barrera para proteger a los pequeños. En cuanto este viento acabó, lentamente volteó para encontrar el cuerpo de Allen. Se paró con rapidez para verlo mejor. Inmóvil, frío, pero vivo.

Tratando de reponerse de todo, realiza una llamada a la orden Oscura, esperando que viniesen a recogerlos.

Los escuadrones de ayuda y rescate de la Orden llegan pronto, encontrándose con un paraje desolador. Destrucción, sangre y muerte por donde vieran. Entre el desastre hallaron a los dos exorcistas muertos, a la hermana del supervisor, los dos gemelos, y a quien era antes el huésped del 14° Noé.

* * *

_Ahora si. Hola a todos! ojalá que lo estén pasando bien en esta celebración ;)_

_Esta vez me acerco con una nueva historia, que se desarrollará a base de flashbacks y presente._

_Tendrá algunos caps con contenido para mayores, así que las advertencias están hechas!_

_ojalá sea de su agrado!_

_nos leemos ;)_

_MK!_

_P.D.: para los que leen mis otros fics, estoy reeditando _SECRETO _y pronto continuaré con las traducciones de _DOUBT & TRUST _. Por favor, les pido paciencia! LOS QUIERO!_


End file.
